Damn, Missing You!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Curahan hati Naruto saat tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dalam jangka waktu lama untuk pertama kalinya. Teme, kau tidak selingkuh, kan, di sana? SasuNaru always. Oneshoot fluffy. Boyslove. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah.


**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru lagi doooong****  
><strong>

**Warning**

**segala kecacatan ada dalam fic ini. YAOI, Boyslove, cerita homo, fluffy gagal, dll**

**Bijaklah kalian memilih bacaan yang kalian anggap layak**

_Bukanlah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan ketika kita merindukan seseorang. Hanya bisa mengingat tanpa bisa memadu kasih, hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang tidak tersampaikan._

Naruto menghela napas berat, ia kembali mengetik di laptopnya, menjadikan pagi cerahnya sebagai bentuk alasan dirinya bersantai. Dia duduk bersila di gazebo halaman rumah, terlindungi dari sengatan lembut sang raja api yang kian meninggi.

_Ketika kami terbiasa bersama, tanpa sehari pun kulewati hembusan napas ini dengan ketiadaannya. Ini menjadi kala pertama dada ini terasa sesak. Ini menjadi pertama, detik jam berubah menjadi menit, satu hari ibarat setahun yang menyiksa relung kalbu._

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia melirik sebuah figura besar di samping laptopnya, di mana foto kekasihnya yang tengah merangkulnya tampak tersenyum seolah tidak memiliki beban di pundaknya. Itu adalah foto yang diambil sebulan setelah dia menerima cinta dari si _raven_. Momen yang amat terasa istimewa, bagi mereka berdua yang sedikit kesulitan untuk melangsungkan janji pernikahan sepuluh hari dari detik sekarang.

_Kala kau bertanya apa aku merindukanmu? Aku menjawab tidak bukan untuk mengecewakanmu. Hanya ingin mengetahui kejujuranmu, hanya ingin kau lebih meluangkan waktu yang lama untukku. Aku rasa itu bukan lagi pertanyaan yang harus kuberi jawaban. Tanpa mengucap pun, aku yakin kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu… selalu mengingatmu…_

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Mengingat momen satu malam sebelumnya. Di mana Sasuke yang terpaksa harus dinas keluar kota dalam jangka waktu lama menanyakan kabarnya lewat telepon. Menanyakan apa Naruto merindukannya seperti rasa rindu yang Sasuke alami padanya?

Dengan santai Naruto menjawab tidak.

Dan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak tampak kecewa.

Karena Sasuke sudah sangat mengenalnya. Bungsu Uchiha tahu Naruto pun merasakan kegelisahan yang sama saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka lama tidak bisa bersua, bahkan untuk saling menyapa lewat ponsel saja membutuhkan waktu luang yang ekstra.

Bungsu Uchiha… mengartikan kata 'tidak' tunangannya itu sebagai 'iya'.

_Banyak yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku tidak tenang terpisah darimu…_

Naruto melanjutkan ketikannya, dia sempat menggantungkan sepuluh jemarinya di atas keyboard. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas lalu menyorot layar laptopnya sendu.

_Apa mungkin… ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu dariku saat kita tidak bisa berjumpa? Apa mungkin ada seseorang yang lebih menarik dariku, dan mungkin akan mengambilmu dari sisiku? Aku tidak pernah siap untuk kecewa. Pemikiran itu amat absolute, seperti pemikiran mungkin aku akan mati ketika kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisiku. Untuk menghilang dari pandangan kedua mata biruku._

Naruto mengambil orange jusnya yang tinggal setengah, meminumnya sedikit, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke langit biru dengan gumpalan awan putih di atasnya. Begitu banyak hal yang dia pikirkan. Perpisahan mereka mengirimkan delusi menyakitkan tentang pengkhianatan. Kegugupan menjelang acara pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan, pemikiran buruk jika harus terjadinya kecelakaan yang membuat mereka berpisah sebelum sempat mengucap janji suci pernikahan.

Umum kah apa yang dia rasakan?

Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia mengakui usianya memang masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Dia baru berusia dua puluh tahun, di mana pada umumnya para anak seusianya lebih menyibukkan diri kuliah juga bermain dengan teman sebaya mereka.

Tapi saat Sasuke, pemuda yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya melamarnya dia sama sekali tidak mampu menolak. Dia terlanjur mencintainya, sehingga melupakan semua keinginannya yang masih senang bermain-main untuk menatap kehidupannya agar lebih serius.

Pemuda itu dengan berani meminangnya di depan keluarganya, menghadapi kakaknya yang memiliki tingkat sensitifitas layaknya singa, dan kemarahannya jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding raksasa.

Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini…

Apa mungkin Sasuke akan mengabaikannya setelah semua yang mereka lakukan agar bisa hidup bersama?

Hembusan napas berat terdengar lirih melalui mulutnya. Dia bahkan sudah enggan menyentuh laptop atau makanan kering di atas piring yang sudah pelayan rumahnya siapkan untuk si tuan muda yang tengah sibuk menggalau ria.

Naruto tampak frustasi membuat Kushina, ibu dari empat anak dan nenek dari dua bocah kembar hanya bisa tertawa melihat kegugupannya.

Tiga ponselnya berdering.

Naruto mendengus. Dia menunduk melihat tiga ponsel yang dia taruh bersisian di samping piring. Dengan malas-malasan dia mengampil ponselnya yang berwarna hitam, dan membuka pesan.

**From : Beloved Boyfriend**

**Aku merindukanmu… kau merindukanku? Jangan jawab, ambil ponselmu yang lain.**

Naruto tertawa membaca pesan itu. Hatinya yang bimbang kini sudah sedikit tenang. Dilema yang dia rasakan setidaknya berkurang akibat sms yang Sasuke kirimkan.

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang dia beri casing sewarna matanya. Dia langsung membuka pesan itu dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di bibirnya.

**From : My Breath**

**Kau mau bilang tidak merindukanku sama sekali? Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau pasti sejak tadi sedang berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentang calon suamimu yang tampan ini.**

Tawa Naruto menggelegar. Dia tidak menghiraukan tentang nama Sasuke yang dia ganti _penname_ begitu alaynya. Pesan yang dikirimkan si _raven_ benar-benar sanggup menghiburnya yang sejak tadi memang terus saja berpikiran buruk tentangnya.

Naruto melirik ponsel terakhirnya, dia mengambilnya dan tidak membuang waktu langsung membacanya. Memikirkan kira-kira kali ini apa yang Sasuke katakan?

**From : My husband**

Naruto sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seingatnya, beberapa hari lalu nama Sasuke di ponsel ini masih dia namai '_Teme'_. Kenapa namanya berubah? Naruto mendengus. Pasti Sasuke sendiri yang mengubahnya.

Dasar narsis.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, Naruto menggulirkan kelereng birunya menatap pesan yang paling singkat di antara dua pesan Sasuke yang lain.

**Aku mencintaimu…**

"Dasar _Teme_!" Naruto mendengus. Dia menghela napas kemudian tersenyum, menatap langit biru kali ini dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Kenapa dia terus saja meragukan perasaan Sasuke?

Padahal, Sasuke bahkan sudah mengetahui banyak tentangnya. Termasuk tentang ponsel mana yang biasa Naruto dahulukan untuk dilihat ketika beberapa ponselnya berdering bersamaan.

Naruto menyempatkan membalas pesan Sasuke dengan sama singkatnya, dia meletakkan ponselnya tanpa menutup folder outbox yang masih menampilkan pesan terakhir yang dia kirimkan.

Hanya dua kata singkat, namun pasti membuat si _raven_ itu akan senang karena si _blonde_ sudah mulai jujur dengan perasaannya.

Kata yang begitu ambigu, namun tidak untuk si pengirim pesan yang pastinya saat itu sedang menatap ponsel berharap balasan dari si pirang.

**To : My Husband**

**Aku juga**

The end

Ini ff galau, maaf kalo kurang sweet apalagi fluff. Beda ma ff Nay yang lain, di sini Sasuke gak nongol sama sekali. Hahaha

RnR?


End file.
